


Helpless

by Nan_BreadM



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_BreadM/pseuds/Nan_BreadM
Summary: Takeo is helplessly in love but is too stubborn to admit it. One night, Tank changes that.





	Helpless

Moonlight shined through the clear window when Takeo was reading the letter. The radiance from the moon reflected against his soft russet skin. He had re-read this letter about three or four times in the last hour, but he couldn't help it. Every word made his heart skip a beat and make his hands sweat. He caressed each word tenderly on the page as if it could crumble if he pressed too hard.

Although, there was one sentence that would stop time for the warrior. Make his heart stop and make his cheeks flush a crimson color. He re-read each word carefully, and he felt all those feelings again.

'Till death is due us apart, I will eternally remain by your side, My love.'

'My love.'

Those words repeated in his mind before using a thumb to trace the two words. How could two simple words make this man's heart melt into a lovey-dovey liquid? How could these two goddamn words make the peak of his chestnut-colored ears radiate?

Unfortunately, that liquid nearly spilled when he heard an unwanted guest burst through his door.

"What the hell are you doin' at this hour?"

Shit.

The Japanese man quickly put down the letter before slowly shifted to meet the other man's gaze.

Tank Dempsey, the American soldier who has fought by his side against the undead for many years. His eyes softened as he remembered each time Tank has been there for him. He has done the same thing for the American. Their relationship has grown and came so far in the last few years and he was happy, he would never admit that of course but it was true.

He blinked as he realized Dempsey has been standing there staring at him for a good few minutes and from where he was sitting. He was getting impatient.

Takeo cleared his throat and straightened his pose. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need ya to quiet down."

A huff escaped the man's mouth offended. "I have no idea what you are talking about-"

"All I hear from the other room is you talking to yourself for hours now. Look, we all have to let out some pleasure now and again but geez" Tank teased.

A deep crimson blush soaked Takeo's cheek as he erupted from his seat.  
  
  
"I have done no such thing!-"

"What's this?"

Dempsey stalked over and picked up the letter from where Takeo was standing. As he starts reading it, a mischievous grin got wider with each sentence. His bright ocean eyes flickered with mischief. "Is this a love letter?"

"Give it back!" He lunged for the letter, his stubbornness will not give the American the satisfactory of being right.

Dempsey raised the letter high so the small man couldn't reach. "Not until you tell me who it's from~"

This man is insufferable. Takeo could kick his ass to the moon and back but he just sighed and collapsed into his seat. He couldn't believe he was accepting defeat.

"You already know who it's from."

"I mean, it's not Richtofen unless you two have a secret fling or something-"

"Tank please, you have embarrassed me enough."

A loud snicker could be heard from the American as he rested his chin on his palm. "Its really cute y' know, You and nick." He fiddled with a pencil in his other hand. "Didn't know that stubborn bastard could even fall in love."

"We aren't even together, I am sure he is just..." The man paused trying to think of an alternative route. It pained him to think about it but it was still possible.  
"Happy that he is fighting alongside me in these drastic times."

Tank raised an eyebrow and lifted the letter. "Uh-huh sure~" He rolled his eyes while shuffling the paper on the desk like a news reporter. "Well, he must be really 'happy' since he has put 'love' at the end of the sentence."

Takeo could feel his cheeks warming up again. "Don't you dare-"

'Till death is due us apart, I will eternally remain by your side, My love.' Mockery was clear as Tank tried to say the sentence in a Russian accent.

He couldn't take it anymore, He felt like a sixteen year old girl thinking about her crush. Russet hands covered his face. He sincerely hoped that his hands could prevent his friend to see his very flustered face.

It did not.

A bark of a laugh roared from Dempsey's chest as he got up and went over to the tomato faced man. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Stop lying to yourself and ask him out already."

Takeo released his hands from his face and rested them on his lap.

"You're almost as stubborn as he is." He grunted.

"I just do not know if he looks at me like I look at him." He muttered looking towards the distance.

"You're doing it again! Lying to yourself."

Strong arms tightened around his chest, he could feel something rest on top of his head. Takeo relaxed into the warmth.

"He loves ya to bits Tak and I know that you do too. If he doesn't love ya like ya saying, Then he's really missing out."

A smile surfaced on Takeo's face. "Thank you, Dempsey."

The peaceful moment was disturbed when a hot faced German appeared in the doorway. He looked pissed.

"Why are you two making so much noise!?" His German accent was thick like butter but threatening like a feral beast. His hair was sticking out in places and his shirt looked worn and dirty. His odd coloured gaze showed that he hasn't been sleeping for days. It didn't stop him being terrifying to look at though.

Dempsey glanced at the man below him before stumbling out of the room in fear of being captured in the German's wrath. There is nothing scarier then a Richtofen screaming in your face. Yet, he came back to give a quick thumbs up and a cheeky grin before leaving for good.

Takeo turned to the doctor who looked like he was about to go apeshit in due time. He should probably defuse the situation before Richtofen kills Dempsey or worse. Wake up the Russian bear. He shivered, he was wrong. Waking up a Russian while sleeping is the scariest thing.

"I am sorry Edward, I will try and keep it down next time." He stood up and dipped his head in respect. He could see the grey bags under Richtofen's skin. He could tell that he wasn't getting any luck getting sleep. Could he blame him? He was trying to fix everything for a 'better tomorrow'.

A sigh escaped the German's mouth. His features soon relaxed as he turned. "Danke..." He mumbled brushing a pale hand through his messy raven hair. The tall man soon disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Takeo watched the man leave, he stood up and wandered over to the desk where the letter lay. A stray smiled showed on his face as he re-read the last sentence for the probably the one-hundredth time. He giggled bringing the letter to his chest.

He was helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya are! I hope you guys enjoyed this little fanfic. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
